1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods of forming a protective barrier layer on skin that is exposed to urine or fecal waste and is particularly suited for individuals suffering from incontinence, by use of a cyanoacrylate adhesive. The cyanoacrylate adhesive to be used can be stored in dispensers for single or repeated/intermittent use and can be applied to the skin by spraying, painting, etc. of the adhesive.
2. State of the Art
Cyanoacrylate adhesives have been suggested for a variety of adhesive purposes including glues and surgical adhesives. In particular, cyanoacrylate adhesives of formula I: ##STR1## wherein R is an alkyl or other suitable substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,224; 3,591,676; 3,667,472; 3,995,641; 4,035,334; and 4,650,826. Typically, when used as adhesives for living tissues, the R substituent is alkyl of from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and most often is butyl (e.g., n-butyl).
The suggested medical uses for cyanoacrylate adhesives include surgical environments wherein the cyanoacrylate adhesives are utilized, e.g., as an alternative to sutures or as a hemostat. Other suggested uses for these adhesives include their use in inhibiting blister and pressure ulcer formation, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,490, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/082,927.
This invention is directed to the discovery that cyanoacrylates can be used to form in situ a protective barrier layer or coating over skin, including intact skin, to inhibit long term adverse effects of skin exposure to urine and/or fecal matter commonly encountered in patients suffering from incontinence.
In contrast to the methods of this invention, Snyder U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,863 describes the use of a composition to form a protective barrier film on skin. The composition comprises polymerized materials in the form of acrylate resins that are applied to the skin; the protective barrier firm is formed upon evaporation of the solvent. The protective barrier film so formed, however, has a variety of deficiencies associated with the use of prepolymerized films including weak adherence of the film to the skin and the inability to produce a film having a contour that closely matches the contour of the skin on which the film is applied.